


Moonfall

by Drowned_Ophelia



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowned_Ophelia/pseuds/Drowned_Ophelia
Summary: Takes place two years after post game.Moon's in the hospital and Guzma is wrought with worry. It becomes far too much for him to handle when he learns the reason why she wound up there.





	Moonfall

It was truly a beautiful day outside. It was warm, but not sweltering like it could get in Alola, and there was even a nice cool breeze as if to make sure anyone outside would stay comfortable. It was always on peaceful, tranquil days like these where the most terrible things tended tp happen.

More in love than ever, Guzma and Plumeria were enjoying the weather by themselves, hand in hand as they strolled. They stopped for a moment to gaze out at the ocean, the water still, but lovely and dazzling as it reflected the sun’s rays.

“Hm?” Plumeria was the first to spot someone dashing towards them. “Isn’t that Hala?”

Guzma turned to see his mentor rapidly closing the gap between them. It wasn’t uncommon to see the old man keeping fit by jogging, but he was really moving today, exhausted and slouching over, hands on his knees when he reached them, needing to catch his breath before speaking.

Not thinking much of it, Guzma decided to do a bit of teasing. “Ya keep runnin’ around like that and yer gonna give yourself a heart attack.”

“G-Guzma,” Hala straightened his posture, still breathing heavily, his face quite pale. “This is… This is no laughing matter. M-Moon is…” He had to take in a few more deep breaths.

“What about Moon?!” Guzma asked urgently, going into panic mode at once. “Spit it out!”

“Guzma…” Plumeria placed a comforting hand as his arm, worried he might get carried away.

“They found her unconscious in Poni Canyon,” at last Hala was finally able to say. “She’s in the hospital right now; we’ve been trying to find you and…” Hala started coughing. This really had been too much for him. He’d been searching nonstop for Guzma and ignoring the aches and pains in his body practically begging him to take a rest.

“Hala!” Guzma was torn. He wanted to be at that hospital more than anything, but Hala looked like he would be in need of one shortly himself.

“Go,” Plumeria encouraged. “I’ll stay with Hala and meet you at the hospital later.”

Guzma nodded; she didn‘t have to tell him twice. “Thanks, Plumes.”

A fast runner himself, Guzma took off and was out of sight in moments while Plumeria helped Hala over a place where he could sit and rest. He would be just fine soon enough and she could follow after Guzma.

  
Now Guzma was the one panting and sweating as he burst through the hospital door and rushed up the reception desk, sounding much more aggressive than he intended when asking the woman at the counter where Moon’s room was located. A bit shaken, she squeaked out the information, relieved when Guzma took off for the elevators.

Guzma knew he was in the right place when he saw several people out in the hallway, including some members of Team Reskull, which was still going strong. One of their male members hurried to speak to Guzma when he saw him.

Apparently it was him who happened to find Moon. It was during his patrol over the area, where people typically would up with some minor cuts from tripping as far as injuries went, when he heard an awful racket. He found it was Moon’s Decidueye making all the fuss, hoping to get someone’s attention to help his trainer.

It seemed Moon had taken a very nasty fall. It was lucky in that she avoided hitting her head, but her left arm had taken most of the impact and had broken. The Grunt also warned that it was going to be hard for Guzma to look at her with how injured she was, but the doctor was positive she’d be awake soon and make a slow, but full recovery. She would be in a fair amount of pain for the upcoming days, however.  
  
Upon being told what happened, Guzma was ready to enter Moon’s room. At the moment only family was allowed, but of course Moon’s mother OK’d the entrance of the man who’d become like a son to her and big brother to Moon.

Her eyes were swollen and red from crying. Moon’s mother could only hug Guzma at first when he entered the room. He returned it, looking over her shoulder at the young trainer laying motionless in the hospital bed. He realized he wasn’t prepared for it even though he’d be warned.

Moon’s left arm in a sling wasn’t so bad; it was seeing the breathing mask over her bruised face that made her almost unrecognizable that tore at Guzma’s heart. On her right Guzma could see that her hand was bandaged. It was assumed that during her fall Moon had tried desperately to grab on to something and cut up her fingers on the jagged rocks, a faint trace of red able to be seen coming through the white. Guzma didn’t even want to know how the rest of her looked, grateful the blanket hid that from him.

Guzma got a chair for himself and set it next the one Moon’s mother was using. He was going to stay put and be there for both of them. Until Moon got to leave the hospital, he wouldn‘t be straying far from it either.

He only left the room for a moment when Plumeria showed up to speak with her and let her know what his intentions were. She understood completely, only asking him to call her with updates about Moon and when she’d be up to having visitors. She didn’t even care that they had plans for a romantic evening that night; she knew this is where Guzma needed to be.

“Hey, is Meowth gonna be OK alone?” Guzma asked Moon’s mother as he sat back down, willing to go get him if need be.

She nodded. “I didn’t even need to ask him. Nanu heard what happened and is taking care of him until Moon can come home.”

For such a grumpy old coot there were times when Nanu was someone who could be oddly nice if the situation allowed for it. Heck, he was probably even happy to be able to have a Kanto Meowth around.

  
Guzma took watching over Moon very seriously as a day went by, sleeping in that chair and not wanting to eat, afraid he’d miss the moment Moon opened her eyes even if he hurried down to the hospital café and brought food up to the room.

“Guzma, you have to eat something!” Moon’s mother was concerned about Guzma’s health now as well. Those rings forming around his eyes wasn’t from makeup anymore and his stomach was growling with hunger.

“I’m fine,” Guzma insisted, his eyes glued on Moon’s face. She’d made some very small movements that made him positive she’d be rousing any second.

Despite this obviously being a lie, she knew Guzma wouldn‘t be moving. “Then please stay with her for me and I’ll bring you back something.” She stood up, wanting to get food for herself as well.

Guzma dug in pockets for some money. “Here you-”

“Please, let me get it.” She exited the room, leaving Guzma alone with Moon for the first time.

Guzma stared helplessly at his small friend. Moon was always so energetic, strong, and fearless that it seemed surreal to see her battered and beaten down. It was almost funny… He used to threaten to do that so many times when they’d first met, and now to see it actually happen… It was horrific.

“Moon…” His throat suddenly quite dry, Guzma croaked her name. “Don’t know if ya can hear me, but ya heal up fast so we get ya outta here, alright? I’ll help yer ma take care of ya until that arm’s better too. Don’t know if I can do much, but…” Guzma sighed. “I hate seein’ ya like this…”

The room was silent, Guzma starting to drift back off to sleep, when Moon made a sound. His head jolted up immediately just in time to see Moon slightly open her eyes, looking quite dazed before the confusion set in.

“Guz… Ma…?” She whispered his name softly. “Where am I…?”

“I’m here!” Guzma quickly shifted over to the chair Moon‘s mother had been in, which was much closer to the bed.. “Ya took a bad fall, but yer gonna be OK. Yer in the hospital.”

“Oh… That’s right…” It seemed to be coming back to her. “I’m really sleepy…”

“Then go back to sleep. I’m gonna leave to take a shower when yer ma gets back, but your boy ain’t goin’ anywhere. I’ll be right back. Wanted to make sure ya knew that; didn’t want ya to wake up all alone.”

“Thank you…” Moon managed to weakly raise her right hand slightly, giving Guzma just enough room to rest the back of his on her bed. She set it back down on his palm, he not daring to even give it the smallest squeeze out of fear of hurting her.

She couldn’t manage anymore; Moon was back to sleep in an instant. Guzma was grateful he hadn’t missed the short time she’d been able to speak with him, feeling like a weight had been lifted. Yeah, she was busted up, but she was still Moon. Even though it would take awhile her body would heal and she’d be just the same as ever, he was sure of it.

  
The next day Moon woke up again during the early hours of the morning. Although she was hurting, painkillers took away enough for her to be able to stay awake longer and speak even if she didn’t dare move.

Guzma and her daughter were having so much fun chatting and making plans for what they were going to do once she could leave that Moon’s mother thought it would be a good time for her slip out and let them have their privacy.

Guzma decided to take this opportunity to ask Moon what exactly had happened to her. He wanted to wait until they were alone again in case it was something she might not want her mother to know the whole truth about. “If yer up to it!” he added. “If it’s too hard to talk about right now, I get it.”

“No, it’s OK!” Moon didn’t mind a bit. She’d actually been thinking about it and trying to jog her memory for the bits that she couldn’t remember clearly. “There was a shiny Jangmo-o!” she recalled excitedly. “I couldn’t believe it when I saw it! It tried to run when I sent Decidueye out, but I wasn’t going to let him get away! There was this pretty big gap that he jumped over, but I thought I’d be able to make it… I don’t remember a whole lot after I tried, but I think I barely missed making it.”

Guzma sat in stunned silence for a moment. “…So all this happened because ya did somethin’ that dumb…?” He was having a hard time wrapping his head around Moon putting her life in jeopardy just to chase after a Pokemon.

During one of the times the medical staff had been in to look after and re-bandage Moon‘s wounds Guzma asked the Reskull Grunt to take him where he‘d found Moon. There was still blood there, making sure the surrounding scenery would be burned into Guzma’s mind as well. There was no way in hell anyone with common sense could believe they’d make it across a large gap like that.

All this time he thought it was a freak accident where the path had given way…

Moon laughed, not realizing how much Guzma was stewing over what she’d told him. “Yeah, and he probably won’t even be there anymore by the time I can look for him again.”

 _“Again”…?_ Meaning she fully intended to possibly put herself in the same scenario? Where next time she might not be so lucky and…

Guzma felt something inside him snap and he trembled from the flood of rage that suddenly overtook him, his face flushing as his pupils dilated.

“Moon…” He said her name through clenched teeth. “What is… WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!” He leaned over her bed and shouted directly into her face.

“H-huh?!”

Moon’s mother thought that giving her daughter and Guzman a bit of time to talk alone would have been a positive thing, dropping the coffee she’d gotten in shock when she returned to see total chaos in the hallway.

There were a cluster of nurses, a doctor, and two security guards that were having a hard time restraining Guzma. Plumeria seemed to be doing her best to both try and soothe Guzma while defending him, unable to affectively switch between both.

Guzma’s face was nearly purple at this point, veins bulging in his neck as he was yelling at security to let him go, eyes fixated on the door to Moon’s room.

“Get him out of here immediately!” the doctor ordered. “I don’t want him upsetting the patient any further!”

“W… What’s going on?” Moon’s mother asked as she approached, Guzma stopping his struggles at once.

“Moon… S-she-” Guzma was cut off by the rough jerk the security guards gave his arms to force him forward.

Inside the room Moon was sobbing and visibly agitated as well. She hugged her mother the moment she was close enough, Plumeria taking a deep breath and sitting down in Guzma’s chair. She knew Guzma needed her, but damage control here was direly needed first. During what had happened she’d gotten a good enough idea of what had set Guzma off, but listened carefully when Moon spoke to her mother.

“I j-just told him about when I fell and h-he…” Moon hiccupped on her sobs. “Guzma g-got so mad and wouldn’t s-stop yelling…”

Indeed he’d raised his voice so loudly they heard the commotion over at nurse’s station, opening the door to Moon’s room to see Guzma aggressively calling her things like a “brat” and “stupid kid” while Moon could only lay there and take it. Plumeria had been outside in the lobby, waiting for visiting hours, when she’d heard it as well.

Of course Guzma couldn’t just leave until he got control of his temper; he had to shout “I ain’t done here yet!” at a nurse and cause the scene Moon’s mother arrived to.

 _“Ya didn’t hear what she said, Plumes!”_ The fear and anxiety mixed in with what Guzma had managed to tell her still put a knot in her stomach. She’d seen Guzma furious countless times, but never scared like that.  
  
“Plumeria, I didn’t do anything wrong!” Moon insisted, breaking her thoughts, when the young trainer saw her seemingly deep in thought.

“I’m not taking sides on this.” Plumeria crossed her arms, her cold reaction surprising both Moon and her mother, despite her always being rather stoic. “Guzma told you what his childhood was like, right? How his dad treated him?”

Moon nodded, her mother frowning sadly; she knew plenty about it as well and only wished she could have taken over a parental figure in Guzma’s life sooner.

“And you know how he deals with any negative emotions.” Plumeria took a second to look around Moon’s hospital room. “Judging by how nothing seems to have gotten broken, he’s still dealing with better than he used to. I know he shouldn’t have yelled at you, but did you really say you were going to back to where you fell at?”

“Yes?” Moon still didn’t see anything wrong with that.

“OK.” Now it completely made sense. “Moon, don’t you ever tell Guzma I said this, but you really mean a lot to him. Not a day goes by that he doesn’t talk about you and he’s right when he credits you for completely turning his life around. Now… Knowing that, can you imagine what it would be like to lose a person that important in your life? To all of sudden not be able to see or speak with them anymore? It was stupid of him to yell at you, but it was stupid of you to not consider his feelings. Guzma has barely slept, ate, or done much to care for himself because he wants to keep watching over you.”

  
As blunt as ever, Plumeria waited for her point to sink in. Moon’s mother understood Guzma’s reaction immediately, nearly being brought to tears, while Moon bit her lip as it took her a little longer. She really was the one who’d screwed up.

Guzma always praised her and cheered her on before when she did things she thought of as “brave”, but this had been just plain reckless. She understood that now.

“I’m going to check on Guzma now.” Plumeria stood up. “Provided they’ll let him back in, just pretend this never happened, OK?” She left the room, the feelings of guilt Moon felt far worse than the physical pain she’d been experiencing.  
  
Moon’s mother knew that talking anymore about what had occurred would only make it worse. Still, she hated this powerless feeling and knew that Plumeria was absolutely right. She wasn’t happy about a grown man yelling at her daughter, but was touched at just how much he cared about Moon and it had been a good lesson for her to realize taking risks like that could hurt not just herself but other people.

It was highly likely Guzma would be in trouble for his actions… Once Moon was asleep again she’d go inquire about it and see if she couldn’t smooth things over.

  
Around Noon the next day there was a knock at the door. Moon’s mother welcomed them in, only for there to be another knock instead.

Moon watched as her mother got up to open the door, unable to see who she was speaking with and their voices too quiet for her to make anything out when she opened it. Soon her mother left and Guzma cautiously entered, a vase of colorful flowers in his hands.

“Y-yo…” Was all Guzma could come up to say, his eye contact with Moon fleeting. “Thought ya might like these…”

“Thank you,” Moon replied as Guzma set them on the table next to her. “They’re really pretty!” Her room was such a bland white having something vibrant to look at lifted her spirits instantly.

“Yeah,” Guzma agreed, perking up a bit at Moon’s positive reaction. “Plumes helped me pick ‘em out for ya. Is it alright if she stops in today?”

“Sure!” Moon smiled. “It’s so boring in here I’m really glad when people visit. It must have been hard for you sitting in here for so long until I woke up…”

“Nah…” Guzma sat down in the chair next to her. “Didn’t even know how much time had passed… Felt like it had stopped until I saw ya open yer eyes…”

“Guzma…” Plumeria had told her not to bring it up, but Moon felt there was something important she had to say. “I’m sorry. I’m going to be more careful from now on. This wasn’t fair to you, Mom, or anyone else.”

“…I ain’t never been that mad at you before, kiddo,” Guzma admitted calmly. He’d worn himself out so much yesterday he didn’t have the energy to get mad all over again. “Not even when you handed my ass to me back when we first met.”

“I didn’t get it right away. But… I thought about how I’d feel if the situations were reversed and… You’re going to live to be at least one-hundred, OK?!”

Guzma laughed. “Sure, but ya gotta outlive me, alright?”

Moon’s mother couldn’t help feeling anxious as she made her return, sighing in relief when this time the hallway was empty except for someone pushing a supply cart.

Upon opening the door she returned to the scenario she expected, Moon and Guzma carrying on as they usually did. Moon even made Guzma promise to go out and get her some ice cream later on that day, the hospital only having bland flavors of chocolate, vanilla, or sherbet.

With both of them understanding one another, they put this incident behind them. Moon recovered enough to be discharged a few days later, Guzma right at her side the entire way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope nobody minds these little "slice of life" Guzma and Moon stories; I'm really fond of stuff like this. 
> 
> If you liked it, please considering reading my other stories and following my Tumblr: http://creepycollector.tumblr.com/
> 
> Feedback is always IMMENSELY appreciated!


End file.
